creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Danny Parker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:410304|The kind one page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:09, December 25, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:02, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Likferd (talk) 01:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Story.. I deleted your story as it failed to meet quality standards. There are numerous spelling, punctuation (punctuation missing from practically the entire story. Sentences need to be concluded with a period.), capitalization ("I" needs to be capitalized, places like Disney land (Land) should be capitalized), numerous wording errors, and grammatical errors. (their/there/they're) The issues are quite prevalent so I will just do one paragraph and put what you need to correct in a parenthetical. At first i (I) thought just behead him(.) no (No) not creepy enough... My special idea(,) i (I) REMEMBERED !! I quickly grabbed the butchers knife from my bag and stuck it into his eyeball and twisted it he was screaming(.) i taped his mouth and carried on(.) i (I) pulled it out and shove it straight into his heart he died instantly then i (I) stripped him of his clothes and carved a (an) ALL FOR THE PASTA into his cheats (chest) and through (threw) him into a public library(.) everyone (Everyone) looked at me with fright and one of the staff called the police so i (I) got a taxi to Florida and i (I) was wanted but i still got into Disney land and i (I) beheaded Mickey Mouse in front of hundred of children(period missing) Then there is the ending: "As they all started screaming(,/.) i (I)was laughing so lad (bad/hard)(.) i (I)couldn't control my self (myself) this was still, i pretty crappy pasta all for the jokes tho i guess :D" The story feels extremely rushed and the wording errors make the story practically unintelligible at times. Finally, what creepiness/plot is there? It is just a guy murdering people. There's no reason/plot here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:42, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 18:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC)